


Reunion

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: The New Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pregnant Lydia, School Reunion, Stackson Bromance - Freeform, mentions of surrogacy, not Scott McCall friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Stiles is in Beacon Hills, just in time for his ten-year high school reunion. Having been convinced to show up there, he meets the last person he wants to me, one Scott McCall, the werewolf who once had been his best friend, his brother, before he had told him that humans can not be part of a pack and abandoned him after graduation. But it's Scott who will be surprised by not only Stiles being there, but also by the backup that has decided to show up supporting him...
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Noah Stilinski (implied), Scott McCall/Original Female Character
Series: The New Hale Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216934
Comments: 43
Kudos: 453





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastDazbog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastDazbog/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts).



> Look who's back to writing and posting something...even if it's not very good, a little rushed, and in a fandom I have not written for before. But I just love these guys and wanted to write something like this for a while, so bear with me...
> 
> I don't think this will find a continuation, but who knows. Anyways, the next thing I have planned is a multi-chaptered AU that I'm currently outlining and hope to be able to write soon-ish.

Stiles could not say how long he had been sitting in his car, the beloved jeep that he had found parked at the airport, waiting for him like the trusted vehicle that Roscoe was. He had smiled at the gesture, not having thought he would find the blue car standing there when it had been announced that there would be a car waiting for him. He had fiddled with the old radio, enjoying sitting in the worn-out seats, and remembered how his dad had shown him how to drive in his mother’s car, years after her death, and the day he had gotten his driver’s license had announced that the car was now his son’s. True Stilinski tears had been shared that day.

Still, Stiles could not believe that his dad had kept the car stored away all these years after he had left Beacon Hills, after the shit show that high school and him running with wolves had been, but he loved his dad even more for this gesture.

Now though, his fingers were tapping against the steering wheel, nervously and uncertain how to proceed, what he should do now.

He had been watching people arriving and entering the school grounds for the past hour. He knew he was too early, but he did not want to go in without his plus-one, and now, well, now it almost looked like he was being stood up.

Again, his finger tapped in a made-up melody while he started chewing on his bottom lip.

After waiting another minute, he fished his phone out of his suit jacket and looked at the screen, contemplating if he should text or call, but just that moment the well-known ringtone of his significant other started to chime, so sudden that he almost dropped the phone and juggled it for a moment between his fingers before he managed to accept the call.

“Where the fuck are you?” were his first words, wincing and rolling his eyes a second later at his own rudeness.

“I’m so, so sorry,” came the reply. “Tally has been grumpy the whole evening and she didn’t want to go to bed before I read a story to her. Did not want grandpa to do the job when he offered and now both are sulking.”

Stiles chuckled.

“I swear she comes right after you,” he meant. “So, that means you’re canceling on me?”

“No way. I’m just getting ready and will be there in...I think an hour tops. You should go in and mingle and I’ll join you.”

Stiles sighed, already knowing that any further discussion regarding this would be senseless.

“You hoped for a different answer?” he was asked.

“Well…,” Stiles started. “I still don’t know how you convinced me to do this.”

“You know exactly how I convinced you to do this.”

Stiles smirked.

“Damn right,” he said. “I’ll have you pay if I have to wait longer than an hour, just so you know.”

He heard the well-known chuckle that he had missed so much in these past three weeks of their separation.

“I’m counting on it.”

“Love you, bunny,” he said, the voice suddenly low and soft.

“Love you too, Mischief. See you in a bit.”

Stiles ended the call and again chewed on his lips for a moment before he finally decided that he had to man up and left Roscoe with a deep sigh. Having stored confidential files in his messenger bag, a Christmas present from Lydia two years ago, he shouldered the leather satchel and made his way towards the gate, where other former students had already arrived before him.

Taking in his surroundings he found everything to not have changed a bit. There were still the same trees, the same benches, it looked like time stood still. Which was a possibility, after all, this was Beacon Hills, the epicenter of supernatural bullshit. If he thought back to his innocent (ha!) 16 year old self before that fateful night when he dragged Scott into the preserve, he would have never believed in any of the things that awaited him in the years to come. 16-year-old-Stiles would have declared him first as insane, and then started doing research.

He took a deep breath when he reached the top of the stairs and then pushed the gym doors open to the auditorium. Immediately, he was met with chatter, music, and the disgusting smell that was to be found only in a high school gym and he wrinkled his nose while approaching the table that had been put up and a man his age.

It took him a moment or two to recognize him. He had gained a little weight and looked nothing like the brown-nosing jock he had been while they had been still in high school.

“Hey, Greenburg,” Stiles said, straightening his shoulders, a lopsided smile on his face when he realized that Greenburg had no idea who he was.

“Uhm...,” the other made, shuffling a stack of name tags with a nervous expression on his face. “I...”

“It’s Stiles,” he said, and Greenburg’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God, Stiles,” he exclaimed, furrowing his brow. “I did not recognize you! I had no idea you would come, I didn’t see your name among the nametags.”

Stiles tilted his head a little, scanning the tags and then tapping his finger on one.

“That’s me,” he meant.

He recognized the well-known reaction to his real name on Greenburg’s face who stared for a moment at his given name and then again at Stiles himself.

“That is...”

“Yeah, a mouthful,” he winked and started to pin the nametag on his jacket. “What? Did you think my parents had been cruel enough to call me Stiles Stilinski?”

Without waiting for a reply from the now speechless former classmate, Stiles made his way into the gym and was immediately reminded of the hours he had spent in there, being tortured by Finstock and bullied by other students. He felt his heartbeat a little faster, the first signs of anxiety rising up, and tried to shrug them off. He was no longer the insecure high school student with only one friend, who was pining after the most popular girl who would never notice him anyway. He was no longer the aim for bullying and mockery. He had made his way and was now at a place in his life where he could say he was happy and most of the time confident enough to admit that he was awesome.

Smiling only shortly at two women who were chatting next to the buffet, eyeing him with a hungry expression, two former friends of Lydia maybe, or maybe from the cheerleading team, he grabbed an already filled glass with sparling whatever and looked around.

There were faces he could not immediately place, something that annoyed him, but he could already say that he was relieved that nobody of those people he was not the slightest looking forward to meeting here were there yet. Maybe he would be lucky and they would not show up and he could indeed spend a nice evening dwelling in memories before they would leave Beacon Hills behind them once and for all in a few days.

The small talk he made was reduced to a minimum. Only the guys from the lacrosse team or the few people he had tutored knew who he was, the others obviously had forgotten about the odd sidekick of Scott McCall, the loud and obnoxious, often annoying and fidgety kid that seemed to be so outgoing and in fact was scared of being nothing more than tolerated. Back then, he had never thought he would find a place in life where he could be so much more than what he had ever dreamed to be.

He was surprised, almost shocked, that Coach Finstock recognized him immediately. The teacher who was still part of Beacon Hills High School’s faculty, a little more gray around the temples and with a few more wrinkles on his face, grinned brightly when he saw Stiles and even made a remark about Stiles’ infamous paper on male circumcision for his economy class that had made his dad blush and, as he now admitted, the coach realized that there was a lot more going on in Stiles’ head than any of his teachers were able to provide food for. They chatted for a few minutes, Finstock telling a few anecdotes from his past years since Stiles had graduated, and told one of the bystanders how he had always thought Stiles a diamond in the rough, but academically as well as on the lacrosse field. Stiles felt heat creep up his cheeks at the praise, never having had realized that his little crazy teacher was one of his biggest fans. He promised Finstock to send him his contact details and stay in contact now and then, before he found an unoccupied table and sat down there, checking his phone and finding a message from his dad complete with a cute picture of him and Tally who finally had given in and had fallen asleep in his dad’s bed. He smiled, his heart filled with a warmth that had felt alien a few years ago and of which he now knew that it was the purest kind of love that made him feel this way.

“Stiles?”

He looked up, and the smile froze on his face when he saw who had addressed him. The young man, his age, standing there was the last person he had wanted to see, the dark hair still in unruly waves, the jaw still a little crooked. Scott looked as if high school had ended yesterday, not a sign of the years that lay between the day they graduated and today.

“Oh my god, dude, it’s really you!” Scott said cheerfully, making Stiles frown a little. “I had no idea you would come! Why did you not tell me?”

Stiles raised a brow and stared at the man who once had been his best friend.

“And why would I have done that?” He asked, finishing a message to his dad and sending it, telling him that they would be home as soon as they could, but that he should not wait up for them.

Scott, still smiling, pulled out a chair and sat down, casing Stiles to maintain the raised brow at the uninvited company.

“Man, it’s so good to see you!” Scott continued. “It’s been what...two years since you were here?”

Both of Stiles’ brows shot up.

“You mean since I’ve been in Beacon Hills or since we have met?”

Not it was Scott’s turn to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Scott,” Stiles started, putting the phone into his suit pocket. “We haven’t spoken in years, I think six to be honest. And we’ve been to Beacon Hills at least three times a year since graduation to see dad.”

Scott shook his head.

“No, that can’t be right,” he said, thinking and then being distracted again and pulling the blonde woman who was still standing at his side closer. “Oh, this is Alice. We’ve been dating for two years now.”

Stiles nodded, taking the features of the young woman in. She seemed a few years younger than them, with soft-looking blonde hair that fell way past her shoulders in waves, the face angelic, but her green eyes were calculating and examining Stiles, as is assessing him. Not human then. Her full lips were pulled into a knowing smirk, and something about her put Stiles off. Something about her reminded him of someone.

“Charmed,” she then said. “Scotty has told me so much about you, it’s almost like I’ve known you for years.”

Stiles took her hand, surprised by how firm the shake was, but chuckled shortly.

“I doubt that,” he replied, and felt the urge to wipe his hand when she released it.

“What have you been up to?” Scott asked. “How long are you staying?”

“We’re only staying a couple of days longer, and then we go back home and so God will won’t ever be back to this hell hole,” he laughed, Scott not realizing how fake his laughter would have sounded to anyone who really knew him.

Scott joined in his laughter though, obviously thinking Stiles had made a joke, while Alice still checked Stiles out like he was a piece of meat to devour. Creepy.

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Scott meant. “We haven’t had trouble in a while, and since we have formed an alliance with Satomi’s pack, we’ve been able to keep Beacon Hills safe.”

Stiles nodded and turned his attention back to Alice.

“And, what are you? Werewolf?” He asked, making her eyes widen a little.

“No,” she said. “Meek human.”

Stiles felt a wave of pain flood his insides.

“Human,” he whispered and then looked with narrowed eyes at Scott. “You have a human in your pack?”

“Oh, Ally is not pack,” he started, and Stiles stared at him in shock at the nickname, the picture of a brunette girl with dimples and a kind smile flashing up in his memory. “Humans have no place in packs, you know that.”

Stiles nodded.

“Do I?” He replied, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his drink.

“Of course,” Scott went on. “Humans weaken a pack, they would make us vulnerable, get hurt easily, and are defenseless.”

Stiles huffed.

“You know, that’s really not how it works. Humans can ground a pack, anchor it and make the physically stronger pack members such as shifters or casters remember their own mortality. Those are not bad things. You really should start to widen your horizons, Scott, you haven’t changed a bit since we left, and damn, I thought you would grow up one day.”

“I don’t get it,” Scott said, frowning, not even realizing that Stiles just had insulted him, and Stiles sighed once again.

“If I don’t get out of these pumps within the next ten minutes, I’m going to scream, and you know what my scream is capable of,” a soft voice suddenly said from behind Scott and Stiles looked up, looking into the smart hazel eyes he never had stopped loving.

“Hey,” he said, his voice gone from sharp to soft within a second, getting up and taking a few steps towards Lydia and hugging her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. “How are you two doing?”

Lydia’s smile was warm and content.

“I’m good,” she said. “Junior though, I’m not sure if he or she is planning on a football career or is just an annoying little shit.”

Stiles' hand went to touch gently Lydia’s round belly, feeling the movement underneath the flowing Summer dress she was wearing, not hiding the state she was in.

“Hey, little one,” he said, voice low. “Stop bothering your mom, she’s kinda the most amazing woman in the world, and you will be so spoiled the moment you get out there just a few more weeks.”

“God, I can’t wait to meet them,” Lydia said and allowed Stiles to guide her to his chair, slipping easily into his lap when he sat down, leaning against him.

Her eyes though were instantly dropping in temperature when she saw who was sitting opposite them.

“Scott,” she only said. “How nice to see you.”

“Lydia?” Scott stuttered. “I had no idea you were still together, and oh my God, you’re gonna be parents? How cool is that?”

Lydia looked at Stiles.

“Is he for real?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Guess he is,” he said.

Lydia, still looking at Scott, nodded.

“I need a drink,” she said.

Scott gasped.

“Lydia!” He said. “You can’t drink, you are pregnant.”

“He can’t be for real,” Lydia said, getting up from Stiles’ lap, kissing his cheek, and winking at him. “I’m getting a drink. Non-alcoholic, Scott.”

With an eye roll that stood in clear competition to those eye rolls that Peter once had provided, she made her way to the buffet, immediately being greeted by a bunch of former cheerleaders and Stiles could see how they complimented THE Lydia Martin on her style, and her pregnancy.

“How far along is she?” Alice asked.

“37 weeks, about to pop,” Stiles said, eyes still on Lydia and only now turning his attention back on the couple in his company.

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Scott said. “I really didn’t know you were still together.”

Stiles stared at him, readying him for a tirade of snarky remarks when three people who were just entering the gym got his attention.

“Seriously?” He whispered and got back to his feet with a wide grin, wide steps carrying him towards them.

Scott turned and his eyes widened a little.

“What the fuck?” He whispered, seeing how Stiles was pulled into hugs from the woman and one of the men, while the third one, another man their age, was standing there, looking like a top model, and smirked at Stiles and finally, with a smile, allowed Stiles to hug him as well. One arm over Stiles’ shoulder, they went back to the table, and Scott’s werewolf hearing already had told him that Stiles had announced that Scott was there.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked instead of a greeting. “You didn’t graduate here, this is our high school reunion.”

“Rude,” Jackson said.

“Well,” the woman said, the brown hair cut into a stylish bob. “I did graduate here, and there two are my plus-one.”

“Plus-two,” Jackson said.

“Pfft,” Malia meant. “Semantics. I would say it’s nice to see you, Scott, but it’s really, really not.”

“Still no filter,” Stiles commented.

“If you ask me, she’s only telling the truth,” Jackson gave back.

“Oh my God, Jax, really? Can’t be at least friendly to the alpha of Beacon Hills?” Stiles said, the irony only obvious to Jackson, who grinned, showing his dimples

“Oh, forgive me,” he said, making a mock bow. “Your highness.”

Stiles and Ethan, who was as so often the silent observer of their antics, exchanged a look and sighed simultaneously.

Without further comment, Jackson sat down and took a sip from Stiles' glass, coughing a little at the taste.

“Is that...? What the heck is that?”

“I think it’s sparkling wine, but I could be wrong,” Stiles said. “Also, it’s mine.”

“Oh, believe me, I won’t consider stealing...that,” Jackson smiled. “So, where’s your better half?”

“You mean my worse half. I’m obviously the better half...”

“Lydia is at the buffet,” Scott interrupted, making Jackson glare at him.

“Lydia,” he only repeated before he looked at Stiles, who again only shrugged.

“Oh God, is that a platter of sushi over there?” Ethan suddenly asked. “If Lydia gets her fingers on that we are doomed.”

Jackson laughed while Malia rolled her eyes, taking the chair next to Jackson while Ethan went to stop Lydia from eating things that were forbidden for her.

“Good to see you, Jackson,” Scott said, having overheard that Jackson had mocked him previously, but making his eyes flash red for a moment, showing his status and willingness to get Jackson to submit, but the other man only flashed his eyes first blue for a moment and then yellow with a slit pupil showing his kanima side.

“Interesting,” Alice said, a brow raised and clearly intrigued by Jackson’s presence.

“And you are?”

“Oh, that’s my girlfriend, Alice,” Scott introduced her, not noticing how Jackson was frowning a little while he looked at her, and Stiles knew that his friend as well felt being reminded of someone by her.

Jackson though shrugged and nodded.

“This is Jackson,” Scott went on. “He went to school with us, but he left for England before graduation, so I really don’t get why he’s here.”

“I just said they are my plus-two,” Malia said. “That over there is my brother-in-law Ethan, I’m Malia.”

“B...brother-in-law?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Jackson said, scratching his temple and letting his golden wedding band shine in the light. “Married two years ago.”

“But...,” Scott said. “That would mean...”

“Oh, you don’t know?” Malia said, clearly enjoying this. “Jackson is my brother, twin brother actually. Corinne placed me after birth with the Tates, and Jax with the Whittemores. We only realized when dad dug up our birth certificates, and...”

“Dad?”

Stiles sat back down, now on a chair next to Malia.

“Oh, I stopped calling him Peter a few years ago, that was weird with him being our dad and all that, Jax only calls him Peter when he’s annoyed with him.”

“Which is most of the time,” Jackson commented.

Malia growled a little, never having been able to have stopped that habit of hers.

“That’s a lie,” he said.

“Maybe.”

“Kid,” Stiles laughed. “Behave.”

“So, you staying in contact with Peter all this time?” Scott asked, pronouncing the name of the former alpha with clear disgust, showing that despite all the times that Peter had saved his ass, he still felt nothing but revulsion for the older werewolf.

“Of course,” Malia said. “He’s the left hand of our pack, and, well, he’s my dad.”

Scott went pale.

“What do you mean, he’s pack,” he said. “He’s not part of my pack, and he never will be again.”

Jackson looked at Stiles.

“Seriously?”

Stiles nodded.

“Why would Peter be in your pack, Scott,” Malia asked, sounding confused. “We’re not pack.”

“But...we are!” Scott insisted. “You are pack!”

Jackson could not help but snort at his words.

“Scott,” Stiles said. “We are not pack, we haven’t been since we left.”

“Of course you are not pack. You are human, Stiles,” he growled. “But Malia is pack, we were...”

“We broke up before I left for New York,” she said. “How can you even think we are pack, there are no pack bonds between us, they were weak, to begin with, and now...”

“Pack bonds?” Scott asked. “What the fuck are pack bonds?”

Jackson took Stiles’ glass again and emptied it, shrugging when Stiles looked at him with raised brows.

“I needed this,” he explained. “I don’t think I can survive this sober.”

“Alcohol has no effect on you,” Stiles said.

“Dammit, Hale, let me at least pretend,” came the reply.

“We got wolfsbane laced wine back at dad’s house,” Stiles told him. “We can get wasted once we go back there, which I hope is sooner rather than later.”

“Hale?” Scott whispered. “Why did Jackson call you Hale, Stiles?”

Stiles turned his attention back to Scott.

“Because that is my name?” He snarked.

“Hale? But...”

“He’s an idiot,” Jackson said.

“You have a problem with Stiles being a Hale, Scott,” a voice behind Scott said, and the attention of the people around the table shifted to the man who was standing there, and who already had the attention of several people in the gym.

Stiles’ eyes lit up and his formerly annoyed expression changed.

“Derek?” Scott asked, having turned to see who had spoken to him.

“Scott,” Derek only said, but then went to greet the other ones, who had gotten up.

He scented Jackson’s neck, and then Malia’s, before he pulled Stiles into his arms, kissing him gently but without leaving a doubt what they were to each other. Jackson behind them made a gagging sound.

“So grown up,” Stiles said when he and Derek separated without breaking eye contact.

“Missed you, Mischief,” Derek said.

“Missed you too, bunny,” Stiles said.

“What...,” Scott gasped. “What is going on? What are you doing here, Derek?”

“Yup,” Jackson said. “He’s an idiot.”

“Dad sent me a message earlier,” Stiles told Derek. “Looks like Tally is finally asleep. But she made her way to dad’s room.”

Derek grinned, his green eyes lighting up.

“She’s sneaky,” he meant. “It’s her Stilinski genes.”

“Definitely,” Stiles replied. “She’s the coolest.”

“You forget she’s also a Hale,” a female voice came from Derek’s back, and Stiles went to hug the brunette in the leather jacket that had been standing silent and observant behind Derek.

“Cora, hey,” he said, kissing her cheek. “A Hale without a doubt, she has the whole eyebrow game already perfected.”

“I don’t understand,” Scott said, pulling the attention of the others back to him. “You’re not with Lydia? You’re with...him?”

Scott’s voice sounded repulsed, and Stiles’ frown returned.

“You got a problem with that, McCall?” Jackson asked.

“But, Stiles,” Scott went on. “Derek is not right for you, I thought we were over that stupid crush...”

“Stupid crush?” Stiles repeated. “How oblivious are you, Scott? Derek and I have been together for ten years. How can you call this a stupid crush?”

“Like I said. He’s an idiot,” Jackson repeated his former statement.

“I don’t get it,” Scott said again, just when Lydia and Ethan returned, Lydia carrying a plate that was overflowing with food, and Ethan having the expression of a man who had given up.

“Babe,” Cora said, grabbing for the plate. “How nice you got me a snack.”

“Mine!” Lydia laughed. “You had your cravings when you were carrying Tally, I have my cravings now.”

“And you put me on a diet. Maybe I should do the same with you,” the brunette told her.

“You would not dare,” Lydia hissed.

Cora kissed her temple.

“I’d never. Love you, wifey,” she said, a hand on Lydia’s belly.

Lydia tilted her head to kiss her wife and then turned to greet Derek, who scented her too before he put a hand on her arm and black lines appeared, draining her exhaustion and the little pain that was making her uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Lydia smiled and then took the chair that Jackson had pulled out for her. “I really can’t wait to get out of these shoes.”

“Which nine months pregnant woman wears pumps?” Jackson asked.

“This one,” Lydia said and chewed on a carrot.

“I’m very sure you are carrying a were-bunny,” Stiles laughed. “Derek’s teeth should have been a giveaway.”

“Derek’s?” Scott muttered. “I’m lost.”

“Are you not always?” Jackson asked.

“Jax,” Ethan said softly.

“He is though,” Malia added.

“This is not a pack, this is kindergarten,” Stiles meant.

“You’re only realizing this now?” Derek asked. “You have questions, Scott?”

“That is...Lydia is pregnant with your child? But Cora called her her wife, and you and Stiles are...together? And he mentioned someone called Tally?”

“Tally is our daughter,” Derek said.

“Whose daughter?”

“Stiles’ and mine.”

Scott frowned.

“Oh my God, stop thinking too hard,” Stiles said, ready to throw hands. “Cora carried our child. Hale and Stilinski genes. Lydia is now carrying a little Hale for her and Cora, Martin and Hale genes.”

“So..:”

“Do you want me to draw a diagram? Cora was pregnant with my sperm, Lydia is pregnant with Derek’s.”

“Eww,” Malia said, stealing a carrot from Lydia’s plate, earning a death glare from the redhead.

“I admit it’s complicated,” Derek said.

“No, it’s really not,” Stiles said, lacing his fingers with Derek’s, who looked down at their joined hands, smiling.

“That’s an interesting constellation,” Alice said, and Derek’s eyes turned to her.

The whole pack felt through the bonds that Derek’s blood went ice cold when he was staring at the blonde, all of them holding their breath, while Stiles was holding Derek’s hand now even firmer in his, seeing how all color drained from his face, green eyes staring at the woman as if she was a ghost. Stiles followed his gaze, looked from Alice to Derek and back to Alice and suddenly he realized who she reminded him of, someone that Derek had seen immediately a resemblance to.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Der?”

“I’m...,” Derek said, voice low. His claws were out and were digging into Stiles’ hand as if searching for leverage. “You...for a moment...I’m sorry, you reminded me of someone.”

Alice continued to smile and that smile made her even look more like that woman they had not wasted a thought of in years.

“I just have one of those faces, I guess,” Alice said. “Pleased you meet you. You must be Derek Hale.”

She offered her hand, but Derek did not take it, while Malia growled low in her throat as if sensing a threat. Jackson straightened his shoulders, Ethan and Cora both were tense, while Lydia studied Scott’s girlfriend while still munching on her carrots.

“You really look like someone we once knew,” she said. “Not a pleasant acquaintance, I can assure you.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Do you really not see it, dude?” Stiles asked.

“See what?” Scott inquired in confusion. “Why did you guys not announce you were coming into town, we should get together for some pack time while you’re here.”

Stiles felt the need to facepalm.

“Scott,” he started. “We are not pack, don’t you get it?”

“You’re just human, Stiles,” Scott said as if talking to a child. “I was talking to Derek and the others.”

“Why would I be in your pack, Scott,” Derek asked. “You made very clear that you were not supportive of Stiles’ and my relationship when you graduated, and you did not even show up to our wedding. When Stiles called you, you hung up on him, laughing at him as if he made a joke about getting married. There is no way in heaven and hell that I would even want to be in your pack after you abandoned your most valuable packmate.”

“Packmate? Married? What?”

“Besides,” Derek said, a little smirk on his lips, and let his eyes flash red, making Scott stare at him.

“You’re an alpha again? Who did you kill?” Scott hissed.

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern, Scott,” Stiles said. “Let’s get out of here before there’s bloodshed and hang out at dad’s.”

“Oh thank God,” Lydia said and shrugged when Cora looked at her in question. “What? That means I can get out of the shoes.”

Cora rolled her eyes.

“Are you...are you all in Derek’s pack?” Scott asked, still sounding shocked.

“Obviously,” Malia replied.

“Even Stiles?” He turned to address Derek. “You have humans in your pack?”

“I do,” Derek replied, already starting to follow his packmates who had already started to leave the gym. “Several in fact and they make our pack stronger. You should try it.”

“Though...,” Stiles started with amusement in his voice and looked at Scott, letting his own eyes flash golden. “Who says I’m human?”

Scott gasped.

“What...are you?”

“Story for another time, Scotty,” Stiles said, his hooked his arm under Derek’s. “So, tell me. Did dad finally decide on which ring to get?”

Derek nodded.

“Yeah, he got the white gold with the aquamarines.”

Stiles smiled.

“Oh, that was my favorite, reminds me of your left hand’s eyes,” he grinned. “And Peter really has no idea, right?”

“Not the slightest. Your dad is a great liar, Peter doesn’t even know Noah is moving to the east coast to join us.”

Scott started at the couple leaving him behind, feeling abandoned like he had abandoned them all those years ago. His heart was pounding in his ears and he did not quite grasp what had just happened.

And then he realized what those last words he had heard from Stiles and Derek had implied.

“Peter and the sheriff?” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as is implied  
> \- the sheriff and Peter are in a long-distance relationship but the sheriff is now moving in with the pack and is planning to propose to Peter (I'm such a sucker for that ship)  
> \- Stiles is not quite human, but you can decide for yourself if this is just his spark playing now a stronger part in his life, or if the nogistune has left a residue that Stiles has finally accepted
> 
> ****************************************  
> Find me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx22
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be kind!


End file.
